The sorceress' humiliating capture!
by BoundByYourWords
Summary: Hylda, one of many shapely sorceresses from the world of Dragon's Crown is captured by the Order of the White Mantle. Can she escape with her dignity intact? Come find out XD ( Bondage, spanking, underwear, light torture, bra and panties, gags, rope work, magic, etc!)


(Hello everyone! The following story is done in RP format, meaning it is segmented between players. My OC Hylda comes from the world of Dragon's Crown, she is my Sorceress. If you would like to know more about her just let me know ^^ Also, if you would like to discuss a possible RP please feel free to send me a note. As always, all comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks!)

"A little to the left." Hylda said with glee, motioning casually with her hand in the desired direction. "Hnnmph..." This was the reply that the wicked sorceress was given a moment before her gagged captive began to follow her instruction, carefully hopping twice to the left. "Learning to obey I see. Good." Hylda teased the bound young woman, tying her captive's leash off to the sign peg above her, forcing the woman to remain on her tiptoes. "Since you have learned to play nice I will let you keep your panties...but I'm keeping these." The sorceress purred wickedly, grabing the woman's decorative robes up off the pile of discarded clothing and holding them out in front of her.

"Order of the White Mantle...can't say I've heard of them." Hylda giggled, recalling her captive's earlier threats about how her order would seek revenge. "Hopefully they all are as fun as you." The sorceress teased, playfully snapping the girl's cotton panties against her before teleporting away, returning to her longtime house and hideout.

Mere hours after the girl was left alone she's found by the rest of her order and taken to it's grandmaster Sebastian who seems to be responding furiously to it.  
His most close followers group up as the girl did serve her purpose to attach the magical tag so the group can find Hylda.  
A few days pass untill one of the group's members arrives at her house standing quite away from it with the rest of the men and woman hiding near the young lady who follows her orders by shooting a (small) fireball at the lady's door.  
"Hylda!, the order of the White Mantle calls you out, we will have our revenge for what you've done to one of your members!", she yells loudly but clearly scared despite that there are allot of powerfully mages are near her.

She did see how the girl was found and came back to the group and she certaintly saw the reaction of her grandmaster but the rest of the group is sure this sorceress will be the captive that their grandmaster needs in order to talk down and stop his merciless attacks on nearby Kingdoms as the group wants to prevent an all out war.

Hylda quickly peeked out her window at the situation unraveling out front, smiling when she saw that it was simply one mage coming to seek revenge upon her. In an instant the sorceress was no longer standing in her home, but was instead outside, directly behind the young woman.  
"Hot! And I don't mean your fire magic." Hylda giggled as she help the girl's robes up, getting a good look at her butt before whistling sharply. "I don't even think your friend had as perfect of a bottom as you do!" She teased as she used her magic to pull out a shiny red ball gag from beneath her hat, quickly forcing it behind the young woman's teeth and locking it in place.  
"It took your friend until she was left in nothing but her panties before she behaved...lets see how long it takes you." The sorceress purred into her new victim's ear, kneeing her legs from behind and forcing the girl into a kneeling position. "You seem like a good girl though, maybe you'll even get to keep your bra." Hylda giggled as she twisted one of her captive's arms behind her back, making sure to keep her in line.  
"Now, be a good girl and give me your other arm." Hylda ordered, unaware that a hidden audience was watching her humiliate the poor girl. "I said give me your arm! Don't make me spank you already!" She ordered sternly, making it clear that the young woman was to follow commands without hesitation.

The girl is stunned with how fast Hylda is infront of her not to mention how fast she's gagged and on her knees with one hand behind her back.  
Softly she pleads into her gag as one of the mages has seen enough stepping out of his cloaking magic right behind the sorceress.  
In a flash he conjures magical chains which are leashed around the soon to be captive wrists forcing them behind her back.  
More mages step out all wearing a while mantle as some of them conjure other magicals chains securing her ankles and knees forcing them together before making her float right above the floor.  
As the girl's ballgag is remove and as she's lead away the young lady removing her gag walks towards Hylda.  
"May I do the honors?", she asks as one of the men nod before she kneels down.  
"You already hurt my friend, the grandmaster will take care of you", she growls moving the gag towards the sorceress mouth.

With her hanging just above the floor like that she can see how a large muscular man appears holding allot of ropes in his hands.  
"Just get her gagged and we'll take care of the rest, she will pay for what she's done and who knows the grandmaster might even calm down now", he grins as it's clear Hylda will secured quite stricly now not to mention that the group has heard what she did to the captured girl and the group will surely want to make her pay for that.  
A young female kneels down to grab her head looking at the big man.  
"Master I wonder would we be able to use her hat to conjure other stuff for us to use?", she asks curiously having no idea if this magic is linked to Hylda or not.

Hylda had no time to react before the mage's plan was set into motion, finding her wrists magically secured behind her back just as quickly as she herself had appeared behind the young woman. "What is the meaning of this!" The sorceress demanded when she saw several more mages step forth, her eyes narrowing in anger when she realized the white mantle on each one of them.  
A second later and her legs were completely immobilized by more of the magical chains, the suddenness of it all making it hard for the wicked sorceress to balance on her high heels. She hopped only once before falling forward, nearly striking the ground before levitating mere inches from the floor, her hat tumbling off uselessly beside her in the process.  
"Get that away from me!" Hylda shouts as her former captive starts to move the ball gag toward her mouth, her eyes tracking the large man carrying several coils of rope. A flustered blush spreads across the sorceress' cheeks when she hears the young woman question the man in charge about her hat, furious at the idea of her own magical item being used against her.  
"It only works for me! Lesser beings have been sucked into the hat when they've tried to use it, never to return!" She yelled, nearly getting gagged in the middle of her outburst.

The young wizard quickly drops the hat just in case not wanting to get sucked in.  
Her former captive however gives Hylda's hair a hard and firm pull that way forcing the gag into her mouth.  
"I hope you like to yell that much into the gag, the big boss would love that", the muscular wizard laughs as he kneels down at her legs tying the ropes around her knees with the chains disapearing as he ties her knees together.  
He repeats this process with her ankles as the sorceress is carefully lowered onto the floor.

With her hands already behind her back her elbows are tied together first followed by her wrists as the man tying her even ties a rope around her waist together with a nice and tight crotch rope.  
To make matters worse ropes are added above and below her breasts as finally a collar with leash is applied to her neck which should disable most of her magical abilities.  
Now fully secured the man grabs the leash pulling it firmly.  
"You will hop towards the portal leading towards the camp as you will need to get a special introduction into your organization", the man grins as several mages chuckle.  
The girl that gagged Hylda runs forward to tell the Grandmaster of the gift they have for him which should surely make him quite happy.

"Hey-Mmhrmph!" Hylda growls furiously as the hard rubber ball is forced into her mouth, staring angrily at her former captive, clearly enraged that the young woman pulled her hair. "NMMmmh, Mmmrgh!" The sorceress was infuriated beyond words when the muscular man began taunting her, a small sheen of drool already making the gag appear shiny.  
Hylda watched with hate filled eyes as the man goes about replacing the magical bindings with durable rope, however, her eyes go wide with horror when he decides to get a little more inventive. She twists and turns vigorously in her bindings as her high slit skirt is pulled slightly to the side, a rope finding its way between her legs and connecting with her bound wrists behind her, leaving her with an incredibly strict crotch rope.  
"Mlll kllmh yuhh!" She shouted, furiously humiliated by the man's binding methods. The wicked sorceress felt as if she were going to explode when the ropes were tied above and bellow here already sizable bust, forcing her breasts forward as if she were placing them on display.  
The leash and collar was bad enough, but when her captor began tugging on it, expecting her to hop, Hylda simply couldn't stand it any longer. "Ih swmmmh mlll kllhm yuhh! -hhhmmm!" The sorceress' angry protests were cut short when she nearly fell forward as a result of the man's tugging, hopping a small bit forward to catch herself. The wicked woman blushed madly when she realized just how much her body bounced due to the bindings and humiliating action, finding it difficult for a split second to look her captor in the eyes.  
"Nnhrhh!" Hylda grunted, hopping forward bit by bit, knowing that she had absolutely no choice in the matter.

The men that had been watching one of the masters tying Hylda up all cheer and smile as she's forced to hop towards the portal set up nearby.  
Ofcourse they could've placed it allot closer but the men wanted some fun before they hand her over to their Grandmaster.  
Several mages walk next to Hylda looking at her breasts while other walk behind her looking at the ropes that bind her arms and staring at her ass.  
The girl that was running infront of the group enters a purple portal appearing on the road infront of them.

Just a second later the girl is in the White Mantle's base where she runs towards the grandmaster's personal chambers.  
"Grandmaster we bring you a gift please follow me", she says bowing down to him.  
Sebastian get's up as he follows the girl outside towards the portal  
On the other side of the portal Hylda is forced to hop inside with all the men expect for the master infront of her staring at her.  
Whispers can be heard from all sides from "I wish I could have her to the Grandmaster is one lucky bastard".  
"Get inside", the man holding the leash pulling it again as they enters the portal arriving in the camp just seconds later.

Hylda squirms angrily at the men crowding around her, raising an eyebrow in an annoyed rage as some of them start to move behind her. She blushed furiously and attempted to cover her shapely ass with her hands, nearly dying from humiliation when she felt the lace pattern of her black panties, discovering that the crotch rope was largely holding her skirt to one side.  
Her breasts bounced with every single hop she made, the rope biting between her legs with each humiliating bound forward constantly served to make matters ten times worse. "Gmmh Awmyyy!" The sorceress screamed, struggling furiously in an attempt to make the men back off.  
A small bead is sweat begins to run down her neck before disappearing into her cleavage, the exhausting task of hopping down the path quickly starting to take its toll on the wicked sorceress. Her eyes trailed down to see that the top of her matching bra was showing above her blouse, no doubt an intended result of the ropes above and bellow her large breasts.  
When finally she arrived at the portal Hylda felt as if she could collapse. Hopping was one thing, but hopping in high heels while bound with a bunch of men intimately studying your every move proved to be another beast altogether. She was panting heavily as the man pulled her through the portal, wanting to hurl (albeit gagged) insults at the man but unable to do so while out of breath.

At the other side of the portal the Grandmaster is waiting as he notices that most of his most skilles mages are gone.  
"What are they planning", Sebastian thinks to himself as the first men arrive through the portal.  
Finally the Master holding the leash and Hylda appear as almost everyone cheers expect for the Grandmaster himself who stares at the tied girl.  
"She's... perfect", he stumbles taking a few steps back as several female mages wave at the sorceress while several quite attractive young ladies are whispers to others how they wouldn't mind being tied up with her if that means that the Grandmaster will have some fun with them.  
Sebastian walks closer towards Hylda even getting the leash from the Master as he pulls her towards him wrapping one arm around her.  
"Hmm you are perfect indeed", he smiles quite happily before letting go of the sorceress as he holds the leash in one hand smacking her butt with his other hand before pointing at the gate.  
"If you ask nicely I'll might teleport you inside but I think I would much rather want to see you hop inside", the man growls playfully as he looks at the securely tied girl with lust in his eyes.

The roar of the crowd was the first thing Hylda was welcomed to when she crossed through the portal, the second being the striking man that was standing a short distance in front of her. The sorceress was almost certain that she was being led to some slob's bedpost, however, it appeared as though that wouldn't be the case...not that it lessened her anger in the least.  
Hylda blushed furiously when she faintly heard what some of the men were saying about her, turning an even brighter shade of red when she caught what some of the women were saying about their own Grandmaster. When she was forced to hop forward once more she almost fell because of her distracted state, catching herself just in time to avoid collapsing on the floor in front of the entire crowd.  
The wicked sorceress nudged her head backward when her captor handed the leash off to the man in front of them, taunting him what little she could as she nonverbally told him to scram like the obedient pup he obviously was. She squirms in the Grandmaster's grasp when he pulled her in close, mumbling incoherently and panting into the large gag filling her mouth.  
"Mmmph!" Hylda screamed the instant she was spanked, humiliated that she was being treated in such a manner in front of so many people. When she heard the man's offer she wanted to tear him apart and leave nothing but the gorgeous green eyes to mark his existence. However, she quickly weighed her options and reconsidered, eager to avoid hopping another long distance in front of a now even larger crowd.  
"Plmms tmlmprrt mm..." Hylda asked, making sure to say please to fulfil the man's requirement of "asking nice". She glared daggers at the hands on man as she awaited his reply, hoping that he would keep his end of the deal.

Sebastian looks at Hylda quite pleased when he hears her asking him nicely however the look on her face and her eyes shooting daggers at him are enough for him to not fully complete her request as instead he gives her a wicked smile.  
"Such defiance, I wish my other gifts would show the same", he says shaking his head a little bit.  
While one hand holds the leash firmly the other one first moves towards her ballgag touching it with his index finger followed by touching the crotch rope.

Mere seconds later the gag is suddenly pushed even deeper into Hylda's mouth causing her to drool uncontrollable while the crotchrope starts to vibrate against her most intimate spot.  
The Grandmaster smiles as he snaps his fingers which raises the helpless sorceress a little bit causing her to hover just above the floor.  
With that Sebastian starts to walk forward pulling the leash as the girl follows him as if she has magical wheels under her feet and no matter how hard she tries she keeps moving forward after the man who starts to talk loud and clear for not just her to hear but also for the people around them.

"I have been watching you for quite some time Hylda and I must say that you're even more perfect as I could ever dream off.  
You know I got gifts from my devoted followers in the past most of them where captured Princesses or Noblewomen but none of them where as feisty as you and I like it", the man says without looking back as most of the White Mantle look at the captured sorceress with either a horny look or a "I wish it was me look".

Together they enter the castle heading straight for the Grandmaster's personal chambers.  
Upon enter it Hylda can see how big it is as the room is large luxurious.  
The girl is taken to the bed only to be lift onto it by her new captor who again snaps his fingers.  
This time two ropes appear one from the footend from the bed which ties itself around the bedframe before tying the other end around the girl's ankles securing her to the bed.  
The second rope ties itself to the headboard before the hook at the other end connects itself to the leash making sure Hylda can't leave the bed.  
"This will be our room now", the man smiles before pointing at the girl's left.

As she looks to her left she can see a wall fillled with magical 'pictures' from witnesses who'd seen the girl's handywork before together with courier letters warning people for this sorceress.  
"I have been watching you all this time and instead of grabbing you myself, my men decided to do it for me and you can't understand how happy I am", Sebastian continues sitting down on the bed to get a good look at his captive.

Hylda's hopes of being teleported inside vanish as soon as she sees the wicked smile on the Grandmaster's face, a smile she knows quite well. It is the same smile she gives her captive's right before she does something devious to them.  
"Fmmk yuu-mgmm!" The sorceress' reply is cut short as the ball gag finds its way deeper inside her mouth, causing her words to become even more garbled than before. Then her angry eyes go wide the instant her crotch rope buzzes to life, the coarse fibers digging deeper and slowly biting into her barely covered crotch.

"Pmt mg dwwnm!" Hylda shouts as she is lifted mere inches above the ground, drool slipping past her now ridiculously tight gag and falling onto her thrust forward breasts, absorbing into her blouse a moment later. Her face was now bright red, a fact that she hoped the crowd would attribute to her anger, when in fact it was the vibrating crotch rope getting her worked up in front of all of the mages.

The wicked sorceress is helpless to do anything but listen as she is pulled forward, narrowing her eyes angrily at the hansom Grandmaster even as he pays her compliments. She wanted to tell him to let her go and she will show him how "fiesty" she could be, however, all that left her mouth was a series of incomprehensible mewlings and a long line of drool that once more fell to her breasts.

When finally the pair was inside Hylda felt a little relieved not to have all of the prying eyes upon her. This didn't last long though, as she soon found herself in the Grandmaster's personal chamber and securely bound on his large bed. Even as she struggled furiously she could still appreciate the lavish conditions of the room, finding the bed farm more comfy than she ever would have imagined it to be.

When her attention was directed to the pictures of her handiwork Hylda almost laughed, glad that the Grandmaster had seen just how much she had humiliated members of his order...not that past wins would help her now. "Gmt awry frmm mm amnd sthp thss crwtch rwpe!" The sorceress screamed as the man sat on the bed next to her, drooling yet again due to her attempt as speaking through the gag.

Sebastian sighs as he shakes his head giving Hylda another wicked grin as he presses his index finger against the crotch rope again causing it to vibrate even stronger.  
The man even presses his finger against the ropes above and below her breasts causing them to vibrate aswell trying to add to the probably rising sexual desire inside the girl or atleast the humilation as this is payback for sure.  
"I do have to say that most of my members are complete fools, okay the first girl just had to run into you by accident but the others where warned expect for the last girl who knew what she getting herself into but as I've heard she complete mission by adding a magical tag to you, allowing my trusted followers to find you and bring you to me", the man says with a smile on his face.

He has never seen any images of Hylda herself but he did heard what she looked like and thanks to that he managed to create his own personal image off her one who would jealous to see what she really looks like.  
Sitting up the grandmaster get's off from the bed as he clamps his hands causing a large trunk to appear infront of the bed.  
Opening it the man pulls out some scarves before getting back to his captured sorceress binding it over her eyes to render her from seeing what's going on.

"Thank to my mages however we got quite a perfect description of your magical capabilities, your hat that allows you to summon various bondage objects and ofcourse that you feed off the humilation of others to fuel your own powers well those days are over", Sebastian continues in a strict tone.  
The collar you are wearing has been specificly crafted and infused to cancel your teleportation powers while your hat will be sealed in a magical box so even if you escape your bondage you will have a hard time getting your hat", he continues quite proudly as his men really planned this well.

With that said he get's back onto the bed and on top of poor Hylda who has been drooling quite allot already causing her blouse to become wet with drool thanks to the tight gag.  
"The question is what shall I do to you, ofcourse you will stay here as my captive but I wonder should I keep you here as a sign that who messes with the White Mantle will end up our captive or should I try to see how much you can take", he continues softly moving his head towards the girl's ear.  
"I mean I saw the blush on your face as you where lead here and it's not only because of the hopping, you like this don't you, you secrectly wanted to be captured and turned into a captive for some wicked wizard, well your wish will become true", he whispers softly bracing himself for an outburst of screams and struggles as the man is only trying to wear his captive out before he shows her she isn't the only who doesn't need to untie someone in order to strip them.

"Gmmrmph!" Hylda screamed when the Grandmaster's hand began moving toward the crotch rope, knowing full well that his touch would manipulate the rope into vibrating even more vigorously. However, a moment later and the rope was buzzing away, the ropes above and bellow her breasts following right behind.

"Hmmnhhh!" The sorceress shouted as the ropes began to wrack her body with torturous pleasure, drool slipping past her tight gag yet again and slowly making its way down to her well endowed breasts. Hylda's gaze narrowed at the devious Grandmaster when he began to speak of her former captives, pleased that he was aware of every single afront she caused to his order by leaving its members bound in nothing but their panties. While past victories would do little good for her now, she still couldn't help but feel as if she'd already won simply due to the amount of damage she already caused to the order's reputation.  
The sorceress' attention is pulled back to reality the moment the intimidating man summons a large trunk at the foot of the beg, her furious struggling increasing ten fold, knowing that the chest surely held all sorts of wicked items meant for her. "Dmn't yuu dwre!" Hylda screamed when she saw the Grandmaster approach her with a long scarf, shaking her head furiously back and forth as another small line of drool made its way to her blouse, slowly soaking the white garment.  
"Hnnnmm" Hylda huffed as the blindfold was tied in place, slight panic setting in now that her vision was stripped from her. Her struggling and anger-filled mewlings errupted once more when the man began describing just how helpless she was, furiously humiliated by the pride the man must feel by having her in such a state.

"Ummfh!" The sorceress grunted as the Grandmaster strangled her form, utterly infuriated that she was now being used as the strict man's seat. Then, with a few choice words from the cocky bastard, Hylda's eyes went wide behind the blindfold, a blush covering her face once more as he went into greater detail. The nerve of this man!- Hylda's mind raced with all of the painful and humiliating ways she would exact her revenge on her captor once she escapes, struggling furiously beneath him as she did so. "I'ml kwll yuu! Grmmnhh!" The sorceress shouted, furious that he was being so casual about treating her like a plaything, yet embarrassed that he seemed to be reading her like a book.

Sebastian has been studying Hylda for quite some now and he is sure that he's found a weakspot especially as the captured mages managed to leave a little trace of themselves behind on teh girl allowing their Grandmaster to tap into the girl's mind just a little bit but enough for him to play with her for now.  
Moving head towards the girl's ear his hands move towards her blouse feeling how soaking wet it is as the man grins.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, I know what you're thinking, I know that you want to escape and extract your revenge on my by humiliating or punishing me painfully for what I am doing to you, well that's not going to happen", he whispers softly as his hands feel Hylda's firm breasts and droolwet blouse.  
Look at yourself you've drooled all over this blouse now it's soaking wet with your drool that's how helples you are but let me help you", the man continues with a whisper as a second later the girl's blouse is gone as now she can drool onto her bra untill he removes it.  
The Grandmaster really seems into his elemental as he can do much more which ofcourse he'll show the girl starting by projecting an image inside the blindfold.  
There she can see herself on the bed her blouse removed but laying nicely folded next to the bed with the man on top of her.  
He even looks up smiling while pointing at her tomato red cheeks.  
"Look at yourself, look at how you are blushing you like this you want me to continue", he says with a smirk on his face before getting off the sorceress.

He snaps his fingers and her high heeled shoes are gone but a couple of feathers are now at her feet resting there waiting the magical command before tickling her.  
"Now you are seeing this but I can make sure the entire base sees this even the mages that you captured before, how humilating would that be for you huh?", Sebastian continues crawling back onto the bed this time next to Hylda.  
"But perhaps I should first test what you love as one of my female mages has told me how the crotch rope made her orgasm while being tied up by you, the question is can you do the same?", he whispers again not wanting to show the camp what's going on but he can if he needs to.  
For now he's just messing with Hylda trying to find a weakspot to attack and perhap make her submit but sofar he's liking this screaming and feisty captive.

The sorceress continues to struggle madly beneath the Grandmaster when she feels his hands fall upon her soaked blouse, his hand helping her feel just how drenched her top had become in a just a short amount of time due to her drooling. "Hmmph!" Hylda shouts angrily when the man reveals that he can read her surface thoughts, causing her to desperately attempt to hide some of the more intimate fantasies she was having in this moment.

"Gtt awf!" She screamed through the tight gag filling her mouth, squirming wildly as the man began to feel just how soaked her top truly had become. "Nmmh!" Hylda growled angrily when the man began whispering to her just how helpless she was, shaking her head back and forth at the thought of getting any "help" from him. The sorceress bucked wildly beneath him a second later when she felt her blouse dissapear, causing her now barely covered breasts to bounce before him in her blade lace bra.  
Hylda can feel her cheeks turn hot as the inside of her blindfold comes to life with the image of her current predicament, causing his next words to sting all the more. I am bound and gagged with my top taken from me and my skirt pushed to one side, tell me you wouldn't be blushing!- Hylda thought furiously to herself, humiliated that...to some extent...the man was right, deep down a large part of her was enjoying this.  
The sorceress shook her head, struggling madly against her bindings when she felt her high heels dissapear, leaving her stocking clad feet exposed to whatever the devious man had planned. Hylda blushed furiously as the choice was laid out before her, either use her crotch rope to make herself reach an orgasm or have her torment broadcast throughout the entire order...decisions decisions.  
"Fmmk yuu! I'wl nwvwr owey yuwre cummand!" The sorceress shouted as loud as she could, curling her toes to try and protect herself from the feathers just waiting to pounce. She secretly hoped that the man was just taunting her, praying that he wouldn't truly show his entire order what was going on inside his private quarters.

For Sebastian this has got nothing to do with revenge as the man has grown restless over time lacking a real challenge.  
Ofcourse he has taunted and skirmishes with most armies vicinity beating them all and claiming the princesses of the Kings as a reward for himself.  
But the Princesses lacked the feistiness to keep the man on his toes, to keep him alway cautious and alert but mostly calm as he could focus on the Princesses.  
Over time each one of them was released their memories of their capture whiped and even marks or scars healed so their father's could only guess what was going on.

However this came with a price as the combined armies where ready to attack but his right hand man (the man who lead Hylda through the portal) struck a deal that they would calm their leader down to prevent a war fearing that their organization would be whiped out at the end of this war.  
Then a young female mage got lost and ran into the sorceress only to get herself captured and humiliated and left to be found by her Grandmaster but to the girl's further humiliation she climaxed right when she was found.  
When Sebastian found the girl he managed to tap into her memories finding little information about Hylda but enough for him to grow interested in her that much to even attract the attention of his hand man eventually leading to her capture.

The Grandmaster is picking his methodes of 'torture' wisely as he can always humiliate the poor sorceress whenever he wants infront of the entire base but the question is should he do it now or keep this private it's a hard decision for the man.  
His powers however manage to tap into the girl's mind again finding the prayers of not showing this everyone as Sebastian knows what he has to do.  
While Hylda can see what's going on, so suddenly can the entire base with just one snap of the man's finger as they can even hear what's being said.

The man smiles getting off the bed before grinning back at the girl.  
"Everyone here can see you now, the question is are you ticklish or not", he asks loud and clear snapping his fingers again.  
The vibrating ropes stop vibrating as the ropes around her ankles are pulled tight making sure she can't kick her legs while the feathers move closer to her feet softly tickling her soles not really focussing on making her laugh and squirm but more as a test trying to find the weakest point so that the feathers can start their attack there.  
Inside the messhall the Grandmaster's right hand man looks at the sight quite pleased as despite being in there for a while already the girl's blouse has only been removed.  
This atleast should buy them some time to try and convince the nearby armies not to attack, the biggest question remaining will Hylda manage to resist him or will she eventually submit and if she does will the Grandmaster still be as focusses on her as right now.

Hylda couldn't completely piece together the details surrounding her capture together, knowing only that she had been bound and gagged as a gift to the ceaseless Grandmaster of the Order of the White Mantle. She had no idea that she was being used by the man's subordinates as a way to calm their stubborn leader down in hopes of preventing a large scale war with multiple kingdoms. Not that it would matter to her if she did, she now hated every single member of the order and vowed to herself that if she were ever to get free she would see them begging before her heel.  
"Nummh! Dwn't!" The sorceress shouted a split second before the man snapped his fingers, furious that in an instant the entire order had laid eyes upon her in this humiliating state. She pulled hard against the ropes binding her, finding absolutely no give to them despite trying her absolute hardest.

"Mnnkh!" Hylda growled as her ankles were pulled tight, leaving her leash choking her ever so slightly as the rope pulled against the headboard. She tried in vain to push her head against the bed in an attempt to remove the blindfold, failing in even that simple task. "Nmmh! Dnn't yuu dwre!" The sorceress shouted when she felt the feathers lightly drag along her sensitive soles, the feathers seemingly taking on a life of their own as they probed her for a weakness.  
"I'wl mmke yuu pwy fur thss!" She screamed, hoping that the entire audience knew that her threat was meant for all of them as well as the Grandmaster. Her breasts began to rise and fall rapidly, panting in her attempts to hold back laughter, a small line of drool slipping once more past her gag in the process. If one thing was for sure, there was no way in hell she was going to make this easy for her captor, especially not after her televised her!

Hylda doesn't know that the harder the fights the more entertained the Grandmaster is as his feathers will attack mercilessly while being untenable for the poor girl.  
The man even sits back on his favourite chair turning it towards the bed and the helpless sorceress who probably would be choking herself because of the collar but if she would remain calm and obdient this wouldn't need to be happening not that it would mean that Sebastian wouldn't do anything.  
In the dining hall the mages watch in silence knowing quite well that the bigger the fight Hylda is putting up the more drawn into her their Grandmaster will be which is only good for now as the deadline is quickly approaching.

For all everyone else cares this could go on for hours perhaps even days aslong as Sebastian would be occupied by the sorceress perhaps even taming her as for some it seems he's starting to grow and like her.  
A few single female mages fear that this could mean that once Hylda is under the Grandmaster control they could become the target for the duo so they pray that it takes a long time before the sorceress is tamed perhaps never to be tamed as no-one can predict what Sebastian would do if he grows bored of poor Hylda.

The man smiles in his chair drinking some water from his mug as he doesn't drink any alcohol nor does he take the mushrooms some of his mages eat just to entertain themselves, no Sebastian wants to stay focussed especially with a girl like the sorceress under his wing.  
The feathers keep up their assault slowly finding a spot that seems to be causing the most reaction out of Hylda so the Grandmaster snaps his fingers again allowing the feather to focus on that spot on the girl's soles.  
But it doesn't end there as he snaps his fingers again with more feather appearing focussing on other parts of her body like her armpits, belly, neck and even one who checks every part of her exposed body that's not being tickled right now as the girl will be tormented now.  
But Hylda can stop it if she manages to give in to her rage and anger and beg the man for mercy perhaps even offering something that he might like in return otherwise this could turn into quite a long night for the poor sorceress.

Hylda huffed angrily into the ball gag filling her mouth as the feathers continued to search her feet for a weak spot, furious that the Grandmaster was getting nice and comfortable beside the bed while she was subjected to such treatment. Her rage nearly boiled over when she saw the man nonchalantly take a sip from his mug as if nothing was a matter, causing her to squirm furiously against the ropes keeping her in place.

"Hmnhnhnn!" Hylda half shouted and half giggled into her gag as the man snapped his fingers, prompting the feathers to ruthlessly tickle the sensitive soles of her feet. A moment later and the sorceress' true torment seemed as if it was about to begin, with feathers quickly approaching her bound form from all directions, the most distressing of which was the feather focusing on the wicked woman's belly. The moment the tip of the feather touched Hylda's naval she exploded with laughter, struggling madly in a futile attempt to escape its maddening touch.  
Within mere seconds of the weather's full fury being unleashed upon her Hylda was a panting and drooling mess, a small bead of sweat forming on her neck and quickly trailing down to her barely covered breasts. The sorceress knew she couldn't take much more of this, she was already barely managing to hang onto consciousness, a task made increasingly difficult with each passing second that she remained short of breath.

Hylda shook her head angrily, furious with herself that she was even thinking about doing such a thing...but she had no other choice. She wouldn't beg, certainly not in front of all these people, but maybe the Grandmaster would settle for something else. Slowly at first and picking up in pressure as she went, Hylda began pulling on her crotch rope with her bound wrists, making the rope bite into her most intimate of areas. The sorceress prayed that the onlookers would be too far away to make out what she was doing, hoping that her humiliation would at least be limited to the Grandmaster himself.  
"MMMmmhmmh!" Hylda accidentally moaned loudly as she pulled harder, trying to convince her captor to stop the torturous tickling...and maybe, just maybe, stop projecting her situation to his entire order! The sorceress blushed deeply when she felt the lace pattern on her panty clad ass with her bound hands, aggrivated that she was forced to "work herself up" in front of an audience.

Sebastian is clearly sitting comfortable on his chair with most of his mages watching, while it's perhaps for the better that they're pretty far from both the projecting image while Hylda is pretty far away from the source so some details are hard to spot.  
To make it worse for the sorceress this kind of magic is quite powerfully but easy to maintain but to make it worse the feather are self-learning and adaptable thanks to the many subjects they've tickled.  
Because of this each feather can find it's own weakspot focussing on that to make the tickling session even worse.  
One girl an elfen Princess managed to last for about an hour untill she was begging for mercy with the feather tickling her most sensitive feet and armpits almost continuesly.

As the feathers attack poor Hylda the Grandmaster starts to notice how it seems she's pulling the crotch rope as if she wants to do what the man asked off her instead of begging like most girl, something with only adds to his desire to have her.  
Thankfully for the sorceress expect for perhaps one or two female mages no-one seems to be realising what's going on and sadly for them the transmission is ended right after the moan causing most viewers to look up surpised, some even asking what's going on.  
"He's spotted something let him continue on his own", his right hand man says loudly in the mess hall knowing his words will echo through the base before it's calm again.

Without snapping his fingers Sebastian ends the transmission before standing up getting closer towards his captive trying to see if his eyes aren't betraying him.  
"Hmm she is really pulling the crotch rope", the man thinks to himself as he snaps his fingers with most feather's disapearing expect for the ones on her feet and belly which is avoiding her belly button.  
The Grandmaster get's onto the bed smiling at Hylda as he nods while quite eagerly.  
"That's it you do what I told you and get yourself worked up for that orgasm if you can achieve one atleast and I'll grant you some rest and give you sleep as you seem pretty tired my dear", he says kindly before moving his head to her ear.  
"And don't worry it's just you and me again", he whispers softly knowing that the magic used to transmit this can also be used to record things just like it's doing now.

For a few moments the Grandmaster is wondering if he shouldn't just strip the sorceress naked and magicly tie her spread to the bed to have some real fun but he figures he might need to show her that if she does what he tells her he will keep his word and grant her some well earned rest.  
Problem is Hylda won't have no idea what she'll be wearing or how she'll be tied when she wakes up as the Grandmaster will put her on a spell but that's not her biggest problem right now.

"Hmmmph..." Hylda mewled lowly into her gag, frustrated that the feathers had yet to dissapear despite her attempts at pleasing her captor enough to make him stop. She quickly realized that she would have to go a little further if she wanted to be spared from their maddening touch, an idea that she was not at all fond of.

The sorceress was left panting madly by the time the Grandmaster snapped his fingers, struggling angrily when she felt that the feathers on her belly and feet were still continuing their torturous work. Luckily however, the feather on her midsection appeared to be instructed to avoid her belly button for now, a small consolation prize for the wicked sorceress as that was her most ticklish spot.  
When the devious Grandmaster said he'd give her a break if she completed the task he assigned of her earlier, Hylda did not know if she could truly believe him. After all, when she asked him to teleport her inside the man made her crotchrope vibrate and gag tighter! Not exactly the quickest way to earn her trust. However, when the image disappeared from behind her blindfold Hylda couldn't help but feel a little relieved, knowing that her humiliation was at least limited to the two of them (oblivious to the fact that this was all being recorded).

"HMMmhmph!" Hylda moaned loudly as she began to pull even harder, grinding on the coarse crotch rope digging between her thighs. She was absolutely furious to be doing this for him, but she knew she wouldn't last much longer if he decided to instruct the feathers to return full force. There was no other way out...a fact that aggrivated the enraged and increasingly "worked up" Hylda.  
She knew the Grandmaster was toying with her even now, seemingly refusing to make the rope vibrate just so she would have to do things the hard way. "MMMPH!" Hylda shouted wildly as she began grinding in earnest, pulling the crotch rope as hard as she could in an attempt to reach an orgasm so that she may rest. It took several long and humiliating moments before the sorceress was ready. "MMMHMMMnhh!" Throwing her blindfolded head backwards and arcing her back what little she could, Hylda reached climax, her black panties visably wet as proof.

"Gtt awyy frmm mm~..." The sorceress ordered weakly, panting softly as she slowly began to drift toward sleep. Her entire body felt hot, be it from rage, humiliation, or excitement. She squirmed around trying to remove the blindfold once more, but instead found herself falling asleep before she even managed to do so.

-END OF PART 1-

(How will Hylda wake up? Check back for part 2 to find out! Again, any comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!)


End file.
